barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Laugh With Me!
"Laugh With Me!" is an original Barney song that debuted on the album Run, Jump, Skip and Sing. However, its debut on the television series was in the episode "A Picture of Health". Lyrics ::When I feel happy, I can smile ::The biggest smile I know. ::Then you can see my happies show. ::Ha, ha, ha, hee, hee, hee. ::Come on get silly and laugh with me. ::Giggle gaggle, wiggle waggle, ho, ho, ho. ::When you're feeling happy, let it show. ::I got the sillies and when you get 'em, ::You'll be silly like me. ::I can't stop laughing as you can see. ::Ha, ha, ha, hee, hee, hee. ::Come on get silly and laugh with me. ::Giggle gaggle, wiggle waggle, ho, ho, ho. ::When you get the sillies, let it show. ::I've got a tickle, it makes me wiggle. ::It makes me jiggle too. ::Can't hold it in. I just gotta giggle. ::Ha ha ha, hee, hee, hee. ::Come on get silly and laugh with me. ::Giggle gaggle, wiggle waggle, ho, ho, ho. ::I've got a tickle, here I go! ::Ha ha ha, hee hee hee. ::Come on get silly and laugh with me. ::Giggle gaggle, wiggle waggle, ho ho ho. ::When you're feeling happy, (Feeling happy) ::When you've got the sillies, (Got the sillies) ::When you've got a tickle, (Got a tickle) ::Let... it... show! Alternate Lyrics ::When I feel happy, I can smile ::The biggest smile I know. ::Then you can see my happies show. ::Ha, ha, ha, hee, hee, hee. ::Come on get silly and laugh with me. ::Giggle gaggle, wiggle waggle, ho, ho, ho. ::When you're feeling happy, let it show. ::I got the sillies and when you get 'em, ::You'll be silly like me. ::I can't stop laughing as you can see. ::Ha, ha, ha, hee, hee, hee. ::Come on get silly and laugh with me. ::Giggle gaggle, wiggle waggle, ho, ho, ho. ::When you get the sillies, let it show. ::Ha ha ha, hee hee hee. ::Come on get silly and laugh with me. ::Giggle gaggle, wiggle waggle, ho ho ho. ::When you're feeling happy, (Feeling happy) ::When you've got the sillies, (Got the sillies) ::When you've got a tickle, (Got a tickle) ::Let... it... show! Trivia * This song was included in the barney book I Love You Songs Barney Song Used In... Barney & Friends= #A Picture of Health #Tree-Mendous Trees #Books Are Fun! #Circle of Friends #Aunt Rachel Is Here! #Brushing Up on Teeth #All Aboard! #Play Piano with Me! #Caring Hearts #Imagine That! #Get Happy! #Big as Barney #Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure #A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii |-| Home Videos= #Barney in Outer Space #More Barney Songs (Scene Taken from: A Picture of Health) #Barney's Favorite Songs (Scene Taken from: A Picture of Health/Video Featured: More Barney Songs) #Barney's Super Singing Circus #Barney's Big Top Fun (Video Featured: Barney's Super Singing Circus) #Be My Valentine, Love Barney #Barney's Valentine Adventure (Video Featured: Be My Valentine, Love Barney) #Barney: Sing Along Fun (Scene Taken from: A Picture of Health/Video Featured: More Barney Songs) #Let's Make Music #All Around the Park (Episode Featured: All Aboard!) #Making Music with Barney (Episode Featured: Play Piano with Me!) #Hi! I'm Riff! (Scene Taken from: Get Happy!) #Please and Thank You (Episode Featured: Caring Hearts) #Don't Be Afraid Of NO! (Episode Featured: Big as Barney) #Happy Teamwork (Episode Featured: Get Happy!) #HIT Favorites: Music, Music Everywhere! (Barney & Friends Episode Featured: Play Piano with Me!) #Clean Up, Clean Up! (Episode Featured: All Aboard!) #Planes, Trains & Cars (Scene Taken from: Season 14 Music Video) #Dance with Barney (Scene Taken from: Season 14 Music Video) #Imagine with Barney (Episode Featured: Imagine That!) #Most Huggable Moments (Episode Featured: Big as Barney) #This Is How I Feel (Episode Featured: Get Happy!) #Movie Pals (Episode Featured: Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure) #Barney's Tropical Quest (Episode Featured: A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii) #It's Showtime with Barney (Episode Featured: Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure) #Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (Episode Featured: A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii) |-| Live Shows= #Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour #Barney's Let's Imagine Live #Space Adventures |-| Music Cassette/CD= #Run, Jump, Skip and Sing #I Love to Sing with Barney #Start Singing With Barney #Music for Me! #Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs |-| Music Video= #Season 14 Music Video Category:Barney Songs Category:Original Barney Songs Category:Songs Written By David Bernard Wolf Category:Second Generation Barney Songs Category:Season 4 Songs